


Neither ease nor epinephrine

by Artemis_Crimson



Series: Correlation Coefficient [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I think the title is funny, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Body, The Poker Game Tm, the beginning of an astonishing lack of boundaries and perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which the dynamic duo take up swindling
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara & SAM, Female Ryder | Sara/SAM, Ryder/SAM (Mass Effect)
Series: Correlation Coefficient [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556782
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Neither ease nor epinephrine

Ryder grins at Gil like a card shark and the two people in her head cheat at poker with him for a petty contest of pocket change.

Ryder just likes winning she thinks, she likes it in the annoying leadership talks when no one will listen but then she comes back holding two new decks of cards. Likes landing effortlessly on pillars of ancient metal as she races against death in Remnant temples full of lesser machines.  
She's always loved firefights, but they're better here than anything in the Milky Way.  
It’s always been perfect shotgun blasts and impeccable pistol aim, to wild laughing rifle fire but here she can be strong in a hundred different ways, SAM pulling her through each shift. She lives for when Kett and Insurgent are caught off guard by her biotics, feeling delightfully alien. It’s even better with her stolen sword full of artificial delight.

Gil is the least intimidating opponent in ages, this is to be their smallest victory but it’s a contest nonetheless and SAM isn’t one for separation or weakness besides. They trounce him, then lie boldly declaring their honesty. Ryder buys a better Carfalon. Life speeds along.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see, I think I'll do requests


End file.
